There is a continuing search for materials having desirable fragrance properties. Such materials are sought either to replace costly natural materials or to provide new fragrances or perfume types which have not heretofore been available. Especially desirable qualities for substances having interesting narcisse-type fragrances or cocoa aromas are stability and persistence, particularly in a wide variety of perfumed articles (e.g., soaps, detergents and powders), perfumed compositions and colognes, ease of manufacture and intensity of aroma.
Prior to the last decade it was the general opinion among those skilled in the art that compounds containing the thiazoline moiety having the structure: ##STR2## were not desirable for use in conjunction with fragrance materials and perfumed articles such as soaps, detergents and powders. However, within the last decade, such thiazoles having an additional double bond have been found to be useful in perfumery. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,040 issued on Oct. 30, 1973, compounds having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R is hydrogen, alkyl or acyl, X is alkoxy, hydrogen or when R and Y are alkyl, alkyl; and Y is alkyl, acyl, alkoxy or hydrogen, no more than two of R, X and Y being hydrogen, impart a nut-like or vegetable-type aroma to perfumes, colognes and perfumed articles.
However, the nature and intensity and persistence of the aromas imparted by the thiazoline derivatives of the instant invention are different in kind and unexpectedly surprising when compared with the thiazole derivatives of U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,040.